Revolver
For the dual-wielded counterpart, see Dual Revolvers. • Free ;by finishing Tier 4 of Easter Egg Hunt) • Free (by completing Tier 6 of Fastest Gunslinger (Event) • (with skin from the Outlaw Pack) • Free (by iChase giveaway with skin (extremely rare) • Free (by completing Tier 5 in Week 4 of the Road to Glory 2016) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 6 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Handgun|currency = Cash}} The Revolver '''is the 18th weapon available for purchase, is unlocked at level 26 and carries 6 bullets per round. It boasts high Damage, moderate Range and outstanding Accuracy and Agility and costs . Screen Shot 2017-01-22 at 8.36.33 pm.png Rev4.png|Old Design Of Revolver. Rev2.png|Revolver Equipped View. 2015-07-06 15.20.51.png|As Seen In-Game. sdlgnd.jpg|Elite Bot Eagle Wielding The Revolver. Qweetiiytry.jpeg|Revolver Equipped (Back View) Revolver's close up reload animations.PNG|Close-up view of the reload animations! Screen Shot 2017-01-22 at 8.36.22 pm.png|Buying the revolver! Strategy This weapon is efficient in moving/killing down enemies from long range despite it's contradicting Range. Because of the very high Accuracy of this weapon, the Range is somehow increased as well, making this weapon extremely proficient. It is able to defeat enemies in 2 to 4 shots, depending on the distance and if it is a headshot. A headshot from a '''Revolver can be fatal without Damage-resistant armor. Not only does its Accuracy allow you to attack from afar, its Agility allows you to quickly swerve around enemies and deal Damage at close range. Ultimately, the Revolver is a tactical versatile weapon that you will definitely want to carry with you during your journey in The Respawnables. This weapon can be the best or the second best weapon, depending on the player using it. It can be the worst weapon if you are not skilled. You would also want to move a lot to get a good amount of kills. When you meet a guy with a Blunderbuss, you will pretty much get killed by him in short range battle. Try to Circle around him so he will miss a lot. So make sure to kill him in long range. Guide and Tips Here is a page on how to use the Revolver effectively and here is one of iChase's video that gives tips on the Revolver. Here is a page on how to counter someone using the Revolver. The Fastest Gunslinger (Update) introduced equipment that buffed damage, RoF, range and running speed so wear them for the best effects. Eagle The elite Eagle wields the Revolver and has accuracy enhancing equipment to further increase his chances of hitting his opponent. Analysis Advantages *The Revolver is able to inflict a good amount of Damage, taking up to 2-4 shots to kill a player at close/medium Range. *Good effective Range. *Fast reload speed. *Excellent Agility. *Very accurate and auto aim is present. Disadvantages * It has a small amount of ammo (6 rounds). * Killing in close range can be difficult to so, if playing against an opponent with close-range weapons such as the Blunderbuss or the Double Barrel Shotgun. * Damage reduced by 60% by the Brazilian Warrior Vest users. * Damage decreases as the distance increases. Old style shooting You can attain the achievement, "Old Style shooting" by getting 25 kills with the Revolver. Once completed, you are awarded 5 score points. Video Trivia * The Revolver is based on one of the many Smith & Wesson Revolver models. * The Revolver is fair, balanced gun and almost every player over 30 level has it. * The Revolver was one of the first weapons to receive a new skin, the others being the Double Barrel Shotgun and the Blunderbuss. * It is often said to be the most balanced weapon by many players. * During the Easter Egg Hunt, a new skin was available as a prize. *The Revolver and the Airsoft SMG share the same preview animation *It has the exact same stats as the Outlaw Revolver, Flare Gun and Noisy Cricket. *During the Fastest Gunslinger (Event), the Water Pistol skin from Easter Egg Hunt was re-released. *The iChase skin was an exclusive skin in the game that only for players whom either were luckily and randomly picked by the famous iChase, on his channels, or as one of his friends. *Due to many positive feedbacks from players about the Siege Cannon's newest Aqua Skin during the Hand Grenade Fest 3 (Event), that same skin was brought back for many different beloved "classic" weapons: Double Barrel Shotgun, this, and the Stig Rifle; thus, making these 4 the only weapons in the game to have the same skin (although the Little Italy, Airsoft SMG, the Heavy Machine Gun and the SMG Howling are the only ones to share the same skin, Crimson Skin). **Therefore, that makes this the only weapon to have 2 skins that are "look alike" (main difference is the wording on one skin). IMG 0579.png|A player wearing the Ichase skin Body. IMG 0581.png|Seen here using the Ichase skin on the Revolver! See also * Eagle * Freedom Revolver * Blunderbuss Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons